


1 Year Contract

by lasexy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Happy Ending, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasexy/pseuds/lasexy
Summary: I don't know which fact is more surprising, that my soon-to-be partner is a guy, or that he is rather attractive





	1. The Meeting

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be married?! Moreover with him. You, of all people, should know how much I despise him." A series shouting from me can be heard afterwards, maybe includes some cuss.

"Kikuchi Fuma! That's not how you talk to your father! Apologize, now!" My mother, who is already in her 50s and want a grandchild, can be really strict when it comes to my behavior, and it's fair considering that I have 2 way-much-younger siblings, Yuki and Ren, she's afraid that I'll give bad influences to them (which I agree)

"But mom, I really don't want to get married. I'm still 21, I don't want to tied down."

"Fuma, just bear with it please. At least until the meeting is over, then we can talk about it again. Only if you can behave yourself. They're coming here in less than 10 minutes, let's not create a scene, shall we?" My father is always a reasonable man, that's why he earned so much respect from everyone.

And he is also always true to his words. For example, less than 10 minutes after he said that, the Nakajima family arrives. The Nakajima family is the owner of a "twin" corporation of Kikuchi Group, well we are in a different areas but our net worth are roughly the same.

Which is also the reason why we, as in me and this-Nakajima-guy, are in this situation. An arranged marriage, kinda old school right?

I don't know which fact is more surprising, that my soon-to-be partner is a guy, or that he is rather attractive. I mean, just by looking at him, I can tell that he has lots of girls (and guys probably) that are in love with him.

I must admit that my family is not the most conventional family in Japan. But for the only heir of Nakajima Group and the heir of Kikuchi Group, who are both men, to be married? That's some shocking news right there. 

I didn't realize that 30 minutes has passed, and now my father asks me to show this-Nakajima-guy around.

"Nakajima-san, I want to show you around, if you like."

"Sure, can't be a bad thing, can it?"

"No, no Nakajima-san. Please, enjoy this humble household." With that, off we go to explore around the house.

Unexpectedly, when we are out of hearing range and alone, he grabs me by my arm and spin me around. When I look into his eyes, he has so much hatred in them. Needless to sat, it was shocking. Just about 5 minutes before, he's this perfect kid, who smiles brightly and have such soft eyes. Not like this.

"First of all Kikuchi, I don't like this idea of arranged marriage more than you do. No, scratch that, I despise this arranged marriage. So please, you don't have to pretend when we're alone. Even I will appreciate it more if you can just leave me alone."

And with that, he let go of my arm and walk ahead of me. Leaving me speechless, and I really don't know how to react to that.

I tried keeping up with his steps as we walk around, but it's useless. So I decide that I'll just sit around and wait for him to come back. Surely he can find his own way.

Around 15 minutes later, I find myself in the dinner table, with Nakajima sits in front of me.

"So, Fuma, Kento, shall we proceed with this marriage?"

"I'm sorry, but I-"

"Yes, Dad, let's proceed."

Just what kind of mess I got myself into?!


	2. The Contract

Finally, after 2 months of planning and 6 to make it comes true, the wedding is held. Can I just say this? This wedding, this is the most extravagant wedding I've ever been. Okay, maybe I'm a bit biased since this is my wedding, but this is extravagant.

In the past 8 months, the relationship between Nakajima and I is not getting anywhere. We always disagree with each other, and he always treat me like shit whenever we're alone. I mean, I know that this marriage is something that we both don't want, but can't he at least be kind to me?

But it doesn't end there. In fact, all my pain and suffering just had its beginning. Besides the fact that he's a dick towards me, he is a genuinely good person. I see the way he interacts with kids and elder people and it's not a facade that he puts on. It's nice seeing the way he acts with them, and I fell for that side of Nakajima. Not the one who screams at my face every chance he gets, not the one who treats me like garbage.

In these 8 months, we already announce our engagement and wedding day. We did a lot of interview, from magazine to TV shows. Because we did not mention that this is just an arranged marriage, we have to "pretend" that we're a real couple and deeply in love with each other (not complaining though).

And today is the day. I will be married to the winner of hottest bachelor of the year in Japan (with me in 2nd place). I don't know how the staff pulls it trough, but the Tokyo Dome looks perfect for the wedding reception. 

***

The wedding passed by like a wind. Now that we are officially married, we have other things to do. Such as moving house, for example. Out of everything, we agree only on 2 things, one of them is that even that we have our home, we will still have our own apartment. 

"Kikuchi," I hear Nakajima's calling me from the living room. "Sit down, I want to discuss something with you."

As I approaching him, I see that there's 2 papers that's exactly the same. In there written some words that I can't make out from this distance.

"This is our contract. I took the liberty to make it, it's the same as our agreement though. We will be married for 1 year and then we get divorce, and some other rules: no sexual contact, no prying into each other's private life, and we won't tell anyone about this. Deal?"

I found myself gulping, staring at him dumbfounded. He really has to make a physical evidence of everything, doesn't he?

"Okay deal. Umm, where do I sign?"

"Here."

"Well, it's done. For this upcoming 1 year, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Yoroshiku."


End file.
